A Crimson Nightmare
by His Living Doll
Summary: Bree wasn't always a blood-thirsty newborn. She had family, friends, and a life here in Forks. When her humanity is taken, will a certain blond vampire be able to save the once green-eyed teenager? Set before and during Eclipse.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Ok, so I know I haven't updated Life Note in like, ever, but this idea has been in my head for quite a while. I first posted this story on deviantArt and I thought what the hell, I'll try it out on FF too! Just so you know, I'll probably post the next chapter on dA first, then post it here. Anyway, this is just the prologue, so it's a little strange, but chapter 1 will be up very soon! okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? –bursts into laughter- **

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me…wahhh….**

**--**

_I can't bear this….I just can't anymore. I can only take so much pressure…this….this is where I draw the line…Anything, anything but this…_

_The fire, I could handle….The fighting, sure, I can deal with that…._

_But this…no, no, no, no….It can't be happening…..not you…anyone but you…_

_I can't take it. Everyone else is gone…everyone else left me…_

_Not you too…_

_Don't you recognize me? Can't you see it's me?! It's still me…I look so different now, but I thought you could always tell…_

_You were always so…perceptive…you always saw what everyone else couldn't…._

_All of you could…._

_Please…please don't turn against me…it's still me…_

_Look at me! I'm still here! It's still the same person….right?_

_How different am I? Can you not recognize me? I'm still the same….I'm still the same…_

_How do I prove…how can I make you see that…that I'm still…still me? I don't want to fight…do I have a choice? No…. stop…stop coming near me…what do I do? What can I do to make you see its still me….how can I stop you…_

_I don't want to do this anymore…I don't want to hurt you…not you…How do I stop? I don't want to fight….I don't want to fight….I don't want to…I….I want to……I…._

"**I GIVE UP!!"**


	2. First Day

**(A/N) Ok, so this should make a lot more sense now, right? hahaha, next chapter could take a bit longer, school and other super fun stuff…oh, and theres a link to my deviantArt account in my profile…if anyone really wanted to see my pathetic art XD ok, chapter powers, activate!**

**Disclaimer- If I really owned Twilight, why the hell am I writing FanFiction? All thing Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

**Chapter One: First Day**

'Just…keep breathing….just relax…don't freak out….don't look them in the eyes or they attack….Wait…isn't that wild animals? …Is this my class?' I thought to myself as I pushed open the door to classroom labeled "AP Chemistry". I poked my head in and searched for a familiar face. I saw no one I knew, and they all looked a lot older, so I assumed this wasn't my class. Without being noticed, I slipped back out into the hall.

Crash! I plowed right into the person trying to get into the classroom. The force knocked both of us down, and soon after I heard glass shattering. I began to apologize like crazy, hoping I didn't knock into a senior. When I finally realized who I knocked down, I paused in horror, then began to ramble a string of unintelligible words that sounded vaguely like, "I'msosorry…I'mreallyreallysorry." over and over again.

The man who I assumed to be the Chemistry teacher held up his hand to cease my babbling. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and without offering me any help, began to inspect the various pieces of glass that was once a box of beakers. Finally, he let out a long, annoyed sigh and turned to face me. I regained control of my legs and stood up to face my punishment. 'I never got in trouble at my old school….I suppose everyone has a hard time on their first day…' I tried to search for some calming and reassuring statement, but my mind couldn't focus. Instead, I stood there frozen, while half of the class crowded at the doorway to see. 'What is so amusing about a freshman getting in trouble on their first day?' I thought. Maybe it's a senior thing…

"Name." The teacher said in a slightly agitated tone.

"B-Bree Bennett…" I stammered back.

I took a moment to examine the man I had so successfully gotten in a bad mood. He was heavy-set with a receding hairline and think glasses covering his small, bluish-grey eyes. He wore a dress shirt and pants meant for a wedding or a funeral. His tie was deep navy and not meant to be comical in any way. His face was wrinkled as if he was always frowning. I had heard of this man before…Mr. Causley the Chem. teacher….one of the hardest and meanest men you will ever meet. Don't cross him…there's a rumor that he hit a kid for talking back…The stories were endless. Most of the tales I'd heard from students at my old middle school. This guy was famous there, almost a living legend. The stories had scared me so much I made it my high school mission not to get involved with him. Mission failed.

"Well, Miss Bennett, those beakers you broke cost about 60 each. Not only that, I desperately needed them for today's lesson. And furthermore, I do not believe that you are in my class, so tell me, why are you roaming the halls when you should be in class?" Mr. Causley glared at me with his ice stare, which was only magnified by his gigantic glasses and the chorus of "OOOOHHH"s behind me.

"I-I was…I mean I…I didn't…" I kept my gaze focused on the cream tiles below me and shuffled my feet.

"Whatever your excuse is, I don't want to hear it. What I do want is for you to clean up this mess, and report to me for detention this afternoon so we can discuss your punishment. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes…" It was the only response I could think of that wouldn't land me in more hot water.

And with that, Mr. Causley walked into his classroom, and brought me a dust pan and a broom, and proceeded to leave me alone in the hall with the pile of shattered glass. He slammed the door just for extra effect.

I knelt down and started to sweep the glass into a pile, thinking how much I knew I was going to hate it at Forks High School.

**--Timeskip-- **

I would have liked to tell you that the rest of my morning went without a hitch. Heck, I'd love to tell you that. I'd love to say how I found my classes with ease, and I'd absolutely love to report that I have many, many good friends in all my classes. I would really like to say all these things, but my parents look down on lying.

Saying I had a bad first day of school is an understatement. My locker wouldn't open, making me late (a for my algebra class. My lunch was completely destroyed from so many bulky seniors slamming into my backpack. And of course, the incident with Mr. Causley was on my mind all day.

Well, no, not all day. There was one distraction…

**--Flashback--**

RingRing….RingRing…RingRing….

The school bell echoed in the long hallway as I half-walked, half-ran to the cafeteria. It was the next building over, according to my map. The school map had been my only friend all day. It wasn't a very good friend considering how many times it got me lost, but still, I kept it pressed to my face all morning. My run-in with Mr. Causley kept replaying over and over in my head. The crashing, then the smashing, then the fear and embarrassment, the harsh words, more embarrassment….It was like a bad song I couldn't get out of my head.

I pushed my way through the large door that was supposedly an exit, according to my dear little friend the map. Lots of greens, cloudy sky, wet…everything. Yes, I was outside.

Finally.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, wet air and relaxed a little. I no longer felt trapped and scared in a little box that was my classroom. Outside was open and free, one of the main reasons I loved it. I stepped onto the misty pathway and headed for the cafeteria. Regretfully, I looked around for any sign of my past school experiences, knowing full well I wouldn't find any. Some field, or baseball diamond or playscape…something that screamed Elementary School. I had long given up my recesses and free times when I entered middle school, but it seemed like we needed them now more than ever. When we were stressed and scared and separated, shouldn't we be given the comforts of childhood?

Hehe…I laughed at myself. I was thinking too fondly of my childhood again. I often did this when I was feeling confused or just frustrated. I would recall a simpler time, a more peaceful time…I stopped myself again before I started to sound just like Grandpa.

I had reached the door to the cafeteria when I snapped out of my thoughtful trance. My deep brown hair looked even darker because of the rain, and my yellow tank top was a little damp. I didn't mind, though, I liked the rain.

The cafeteria was humming and buzzing with students, new and old, all scurrying or relaxing. I looked for once of the nearest lunch lines, considering my homemade lunch was now just a mash up of apples slices, gooey peanut butter, and grape juice. The food looked pretty good, and I grabbed a slice of pizza and a carton of milk. Someone was calling to me, I realized, when I heard my name. I looked over, and relief flooded over me. Marie, one of my good friends from middle school, was sitting at a large table across the room. Marie wasn't in my homeroom or any of my classes so far, so it was bliss to see her.

I waved as I was walking, a grin stretching across my face. Upon closer inspection, I saw many faces I recognized. There was Aiden, a cute blonde boy who was a great actor, Carrie, another good friend who, like me, loved the outdoors, and Laurie, whose love for science was constantly ridiculed with affection by all of us. _Friends, _I thought.

But, as I looked closer, I saw many faces I didn't recognize. A girl with light brown hair was sitting next to another girl, with short, spiky hair the color of ink. Next to her was another blonde boy, Aiden's twin possibly. But across from the three strangers, were two others facing my direction, but not looking at me. They seemed lost in each other. The girl had beautiful mahogany hair framing her heart-shaped face and wide, chocolate eyes. _She's so pretty, _I thought.

Not a second after I thought that, the boy's eyes flickered up to mine. I nearly lost balance, the guy was just so breathtaking! His bronze hair was sculpted perfectly around his bone-white angular face. His eyes, and although I only saw them for a second, were pure gold. _He's…prettier_…I thought stupidly, still dazed by the boy's beauty.

I saw him laugh quietly, then whisper to the girl next to him. She blushed, and then glanced over to me. My reaction was the same. Hurriedly, I sat next to Marie, trying not to stare at the beautiful strangers. I looked over once last time at the other people. The boy and the other girl looked normal, but the small black-haired girl had the same shade of golden eyes, and the same chalky pallor. She was smiling as well.

"Oh, right, Bree," Marie said, breaking my focus on the girl's small smile. "These guys are all seniors, but Mike let us sit with them." she said, gesturing to our older companions.

"Who's-"I began, but Marie interrupted me, almost knowing what I was going to ask.

"That's Mike, I know, he's Aiden's long-lost brother, right? And that's Alice; she's the model for my life art class. And over there is Angela, she's so nice, she offered to walk us to our next class." Marie paused to take a breath, and then continued.

"Then, that's Bella and …E-Edward…"She stuttered over his name.

"Hi…" I said shyly, wondering if Bella and Edward were together.

Again, Edward smiled, and put his arm around Bella's waist. She blushed and stared at him in wonder and shock. Defiantly a couple, I thought again.

"So, Bree, "Marie asked me, her short red bob bouncing a little with her excitement. "What classes do you have?" She asked, practically ripping my schedule from my backpack.

My friend scanned the list before her face lit up. She turned to me, her light brown eyes reflecting in my emerald ones. "We have History together!" she cheered, a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but mirror her expression. I was so relieved to have one friend in my class.

"Let's meet after school to study and get ready and stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Ok!" I began, but then my face fell as I remembered what happened 2nd period. A surge of anger pulsed through me. I had only known him for a day, and already Mr. Causley was ruining my life!

"I can't" I said bitterly," I got detention…."

Marie gasped, covering her mouth. "I don't believe it! How!? Why?!"

"It's a long story…" I said simply. It really wasn't, I just didn't want to repeat the scene in words. I remembered it in my mind again and cringed. Not something I wanted to relive by not going to detention.

"C'mon, please tell me!" Marie started to beg, when the bell rang.

"Later, okay?"

"Fine," she said, pouting a little.

**--End of Flashback--**

Okay, I lied a little, my first day wasn't so bad after all…still, it was pretty bad.

But, the one strange thing I couldn't figure out was that when I showed up for detention, the office receptionist told me that the matter had been resolved. When I asked why, she said that Mr. Causley re-thought his decision. I left it at that…but it still bugged me.

He had been so angry with me, so why did he suddenly re-think the decision to punish me?

I decided not to question it. I got to go over Marie's after all, so that was a plus. I was more prepared now, and more ready for the next day. And, as I fell asleep at night, I had an amazing dream.

I was surrounded by familiar friends, all leading me through my day, protecting me. But, one thing that surprised me was that…each one of them has shining, golden eyes.

**Well, was it any good? Sorry for the ending if its kinda weird…..**

**Oh, and Bree is in fact that Bree from Eclipse, so yeah, this story takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse. And later chapters will actually be taking place during Eclipse….**

**Thankies, and cookies for all! –hands out cookies-**


End file.
